L'amour n'est pas simple
by Anastasie96
Summary: Edward savait tout de Bella, il était son meilleur ami, sa force. Mais un jour il part en lui laissant juste son adresse mail. Bella peut lui écrire mais lui ne répond jamais. Cependant comment va réagir Edward quand Bella lui annonce qu'elle décide de l'oublier ?
1. Chapter 1

Cher Edward

Tourner une page n'est pas facile car cela demande à aller de l'avant et avancer fait peur non pas parce que l'on craint de ne plus pouvoir rentrer à la maison mais de ne plus le vouloir. Ce qui est donc dur la dedans c'est qu'on a décidé de mettre notre passé de côté définitivement. On doit aussi s'avouer qu'on a eu tort pendant un certain temps en pensant que le passé était meilleur que le présent et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point c'est dur d'admettre qu'on a eu tort. Pour ma part J'ai toujours pensé cela mais aujourd'hui cela est différent. J'ai enfin trouvé la force d'avancer, de t'oublier.

Edward depuis qu'on est tout petit on est fourré ensemble, jamais l'un sans l'autre. On a toujours était très proche, trop selon nos parents mais on s'enfichait pas mal. Ensemble on a fait les 400 coups comme la fois ou on m'avait badigeonné de ketchup et fait croire à Esmée que j'étais tombée. On rigolait et on s'amusait tellement ensemble. Quand t'étais avec moi la vie était tellement belle, tu me faisais oublier tous mes soucis, tu étais en quelque sorte le centre de mon monde. Avec toi je n'avais pas peur d'être moi-même, d'être mal juger ou prise pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Tu as été mon meilleur ami est tellement bien plus que ça. J'ai toujours cru que notre amitié durera toute une vie mais je me suis trompée en beauté. Le jour de mes 18 ans quand tu es parti en me laissant juste ton adresse mail tout s'est écroulé, j'avais perdu la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je t'ai aimé mais pas comme on aime un ami mais comme on aime vraiment quelqu'un. Puis je t'ai détesté pour ce que tu m'as fait. Tu n'imagines même pas la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand tu es parti tellement elle était intense. Charlie devenait fou et je crois que si il te retrouve un jour tu es un homme mort Cullen.

Cependant tu m'as appris tellement de chose : à m'accepter comme je suis, à être moi-même, à être forte et déterminer. Tu m'as appris la vie, à vivre et à aimer. C'est peut être grâce a tout cela que j'ai compris que Jacob était l'homme qu'il me fallait. Il est mon plus grand soutien mais une chose est sûre jamais je n'aurai le même lien que j'ai avec toi. Mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Aujourd'hui je tourne définitivement la page Cullen et j'ouvre la page Black. Je me marie dans une semaine à Forks. C'est donc comme tu t'en doutes la dernière fois que je t'écris.

Adieux Edward.

Ps : Ne viens pas à mon mariage.

Ta bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le premier vrai chapitre : J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

** Anastasie**

Une nouvelle vie commence enfin. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 23 ans. Je vis avec mon fiancée Jacob Black depuis 2 ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard lors d'une soirée. Ma meilleure amie Angela Weber fêtait son anniversaire et même si je n'avais pas la tête à faire la fête, je pouvais bien lui faire cet honneur.

J'étais morose à cette époque car Edward me manquait énormément mais aussi toute sa famille. Les Cullen se sont volatilisait du jour au lendemain et personne ne les a jamais revus. Je pouvais juste rentrer en contact avec Edward par mail. Je lui donnais régulièrement de mes nouvelles et lui les lisait mais pourtant il ne répondait jamais. Cette situation m'a beaucoup fait souffrir, m'a intrigué et j'y ai longtemps cherché des réponses mais aucunes de mes hypothèses ne m'a satisfaite.

Lors de l'anniversaire d'Angela, son compagnon Ben avait invité certain de ses amis : Des indiens de la réserve Quilleute. En temps normal je ne me sens pas très à l'aise en présence d'étranger mais j'ai toute suite accrocher avec Jacob. Il m'a laissé son numéro et bizarrement moi qui n'avait envie de voir personne à part Edward depuis deux ans, j'ai ressenti le besoin de revoir Jacob. Nous nous sommes donné un rendez-vous sur la plage Quilleute et nous avons beaucoup ris. Depuis ce jour je n'ai plus jamais quitté Jack. Il a réussi à me redonner le sourire et m'a réappris à vivre. Jack est mécanicien et moi je suis depuis peu professeur de littérature. Notre amitié avec Jacob à durer 6 mois avant d'évoluer en relation amoureuse. Je ne ressens pas la même chose pour Jack que pour Edward mais c'est mieux ainsi. C'est beaucoup plus simple et largement suffisant pour construire quelque chose de durable. Tout le monde sait que la passion détruit et que l'amour grandit. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai accepté d'épouser Jacob et demain c'est le grand jour.

- Es-tu sur de toi Bella ?

- Angela sa fait 3 ans que je connais Jacob et je me suis toujours senti bien avec lui.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'Edward est toujours au-dessus.

- Tu te trompes Edward appartient définitivement au passé, Jack est mon présent mais aussi mon future.

- Si tu es sur de toi fonce Bella mais pose toi juste cette question « Si un jour Edward revient, les sentiments amoureux que j'ai pour Jacob seront-ils encore présent »

- Edward ne reviendra plus.

- Tu n'en sais rien, je pense qu'il ne t'a pas laissé son mail pour rien.

- Par souci de conscience. J'en suis persuadé.

- Tu n'en a pas l'air en tout cas.

- Je le suis pourtant, si Edward aurai éprouvé un quelconque intérêt envers ma personne il aurai trouvé le temps en cinq ans pour me répondre.

- Il le fait peut-être pour ton bien

- Me faire souffrir pour mon bien, tu n'es pas logique Angela. Bref le sujet est clos Edward est mon passé et plus jamais je ne le laisserai entré dans ma vie. De toute ma manière il n'en fera pas la demande. Edward est comme mort.

- Réfléchie comme même on ne sait jamais se que la vie nous réserve.

- Une chose m'intrigue Angela pourquoi voudrais tu qu'Edward revienne ?

- Je ne le veux pas, je le sens c'est tout !

La conversation que j'ai eue avec Angela m'a pour le moins bouleversé. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'Edward va revenir. Elle n'est pas douée pour prédire l'avenir. Elle voulait surement mettre le doute en moi, pour voir si les sentiments que j'ai pour Jacob sont assez fort pour aller jusqu'au mariage. Du moins je l'espère. Edward ne doit pas revenir, pas maintenant que je recontrôle enfin m'a vie.

**Prochain chapitre le mariage : il sera plus long.**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Anastasie**


	3. Doutes

**Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 2. **

**Anastasie !**

Un coup de sonnette me fit sortir de mon lit. Ça ne peut qu'être Renée.

- Ma chérie quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé maman.

- Bon allez, il est temps de faire de toi une femme, une vrai.

La journée va être longue, très longue.

Ma mère commença par m'emmener chez le coiffeur. Lauren me fit un joli chignon tout en laissant quelques boucles dépasser de manière lâche. Puis Renée me fit conduire chez Jessica, l'esthéticienne, qui réussit à mettre en valeur mes yeux chocolat tout en gardant un maquillage très simple. Pour finir je dus enfiler ma robe. Je la trouve plutôt jolie. C'est un bustier blanc, très simple. La robe est en mousseline et en dentelle. Elle dispose d'une jolie petite traine. Au final je me trouvais presque jolie.

Ma mère me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Bella un mariage doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie, il doit se faire avec la personne que tu aimes vraiment. J'apprécie beaucoup Jacob mais la complicité que tu avais avec Edward était plus forte. Il ne te regardait pas de la même manière. Je continue à penser que ce garçon est partie par dépit et non par choix. Je continue à penser que c'est lui est pas Jacob. Ma vision est différente de celle de Charlie mais une mère voit beaucoup de chose.

Ils ont quoi tous à vouloir me faire douter de mes sentiments pour Jacob. Ils ne m'ont plus parlé d'Edward depuis des années et le jour de mon mariage cela doit recommencer. C'est incroyable.

- Tu as peut être raison mais néanmoins tu n'as pas vu à quel point il m'a fait souffrir. Charlie, lui, l'a vu. Je cherche une relation simple. Jacob m'apporte sa. Edward est mon passé.

- Ton mariage peut 'il être parfait sans la présence d'Edward ?

- Sans Edward il le serra, il est mon passé maman et je lui ai même demandé de ne pas venir.

- Ne te trompe pas Bella.

L'heure du mariage approche à grand pas. Charlie fit son apparition vers 18 heures. Voir mon père en costumes est quelque chose de peu communs. Cela lui va plutôt bien. Il a peut-être raté sa vocation. C'est un bon chef de police mais après l'avoir vu en costume je ne doute pas qu'il aurai fait un excellent Businessman.

Mon mariage se déroule sur les plages de la Push. Je trouve que cela apporte un coté féérique a l'événement.

Quand vient le moment où Charlie doit me conduire à l'hôtel je suis prise de panique. Et si je me trompais ? Et si Jacob n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie ?

Tout monde dit que lorsque l'on aperçoit notre futur époux nous attendre sous l'hôtel les doutes s'évanouissent. Alors pourquoi les miens ne partent pas ? Est-ce un signe ?

Mon père posa ma main sur celle de Jacob. Ma vie va prendre un autre tournant dans quelque instant. Le pasteur Weber prononça le mariage et c'est comme cela que je fus marié à Jacob Black. Je ne suis désormais plus Isabella Marie Swan. Je suis maintenant Isabella Marie Black.

Beaucoup de nos invités vinrent nous féliciter. Vers 20 heures Jacob et moi ouvrons le bal. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ses bras sont trop grands pour mon corps ?

Malgré mes doutes, la soirée fut vraiment agréable. Les indiens de la réserves ont fait un travail magnifique, la férie rechercher était bien présente.

Nous avions décidé avec Jacob de partir en voyage de noces dans quelque mois vu que nous étions très occupés ses temps si. La nuit de noce fut agréable mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Jacob perçut mon trouble.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella je te sens absente ?

- Il ne se passe rien Jacob ne t'inquiète pas.

- En es-tu sure ?

- Oui j'en suis sûre.

- Bella je voulais te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui Jacob ?

- Fait moi un enfant.

Sa demande me pris de cours

- Je ne sais pas Jack, un enfant n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Prend ton temps mais ne tarde pas trop.

Cette nuit je dormi très mal. Mon mariage fut agréable mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait quelqu'un. J'ai dit à Edward que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il vienne. J'ai dit que je l'avais définitivement oublié mais ne me suis-je pas menti ? N'ai-je pas espérer secrètement qu'il réapparaisse le jour de mon mariage ?

Je ne compte plus pour Edward j'en ai ma preuve définitive.

La demande de Jacob m'a aussi beaucoup surprise. La seule fois où je me suis imaginer avoir des enfants c'était quand j'étais petite. Ces enfants je les avais avec Edward. Avec Jacob jamais je n'ai imaginé cela.

Aujourd'hui je suis marié mais je doute. Je doute de mon mariage. Je doute de mon avenir.

Je me pose aussi une multitude de questions. Pourquoi Edward est partie ? Ai-je vraiment tourné la page Edward ? Est-ce que j'aime Edward ? Et si Maman et Angela avait raison, si c'était Edward et pas Jacob ?

Edward toujours Edward. Devra t'il hanter ma vie jusqu'à a fin de mes jours ou est-ce une réaction normale après un mariage ?

**J'éspére que sa vous à plus. Prochain chapitre très bientôt.**


	4. chapitre 4

**Voici le 3éme chapitre. Anastasie**

Un an voilà un an que je suis mariée avec Jacob. Un an qu'il me harcèle pour avoir les enfants que je ne veux pas. Un an qu'il se noie dans le travail et que notre vie de couple est presque un désastre.

Ma vie est incroyablement plate. Soit je travaille, soit je me balade dans les bois avec Angela. Je ne partage quasiment rien avec Jacob. Le mariage ne nous a vraiment pas réussis.

Cette après-midi avec Angela nous nous baladions tranquillement dans les bois quand nous sommes par hasard arrivées devant l'ancienne maison des Cullen.

- Les Cullen n'ont jamais mis la maison en vente n'est-ce pas Bell's ?

- Non Charlie en est persuadé. Pourtant on dirait que la maison est habitée.

- Effectivement tous les volets sont ouverts alors que d'habitude ils sont complétement fermée.

- Viens on va faire le tour de la maison peut être obtiendront nous plus d'information.

- Veux-tu vraiment faire ça ?

- Oui ! Si Cullen est de retour ça va être sa fête. Adieux la Bella timide.

Angela partie dans un grand fou rire et c'est tout naturellement que nous partions faire ce fameux tour. Ce que je vis me surprit. Devant le garage se trouvait une Porsche jaune. Exactement la même qu'avait eu Alice pour ses 18 ans. Elle avait été l'une de mes plus fidèle amie. Son départ m'a aussi fait beaucoup de peine. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus était la douce mélodie qui s'échappait de la maison. C'était du piano et personne à part Edward ne jouait aussi bien.

- Angela ils sont revenus !

- J'en ai bien peur.

Cullen est de retour. Après 6 ans d'attente je vais enfin avoir mes explications. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Il ne me ferra plus jamais souffrir.

- Angela je vais voir les Cullen, j'aimerai être seul si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Je comprends Bella mais promet moi de m'appelle ce soir.

- Promis

Angela part et moi je me dirige lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Je sonne, J'attends et là un grand homme blond m'ouvre la porte. C'est Carlisle le père d'Edward. Il a vieilli mais reste toujours si beau. Il a été comme un deuxième père pour moi. Je l'aime beaucoup mais la maintenant je vais vraiment avoir du mal à être aimable.

- Bella c'est bien toi ?

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

- Tu es en colère, c'est normal je suppose.

- Je suis vraiment ravie de vous revoir Carlisle mais j'aimerai savoir si Edward est là ?

- Oui bien sûr. Edward...

- Il est là ?

- Oui il est dans la salle de musique.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Je n'y vois aucun problème mais ne soit pas trop dur avec lui et laisse le s'expliquer.

Il est marrant lui, 6 ans que mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, part, ne me donne aucune nouvelle et je ne dois pas être dur avec lui.

- Je verrai je ferai de mon mieux.

- Bella la salle de musique est …

- Au deuxième étage, première porte à gauche à côté de la chambre d'Edward.

Carlisle me laisse passer, je rentre dans la maison. Rien n'a changé. J'ai l'impression de revenir 6 ans en arrière. C'est la même décoration luxurieuse. La même odeur. Cela fait presque du bien. Je monte et plus je m'approche de la salle de musique plus mon ventre se tord. Je vais le revoir, je vais avoir mes explications. Voilà 6 ans que j'attends cela. M'a-t-il manqué ? Oui surement beaucoup.

Me voilà arrivée. Je décide de rentre sans toquer. Je l'aperçois de dos. Dieux qu'il est beau. Même de dos il est magnifique. Comment ai-je pu oublier cette beauté parfaite ? Comment ai-je pu oublier toute les émotions qui parcourent mon corps lorsque je l'aperçois ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de revivre alors qu'il a causé d'une certaine manière ma chute ? Une multitude de questions sans réponse torturent mon esprit à ce moment-là.

Soudain un doux ténor me sort de mes contemplations. Même cette voix me fait perdre mes moyens. Il a tellement d'emprise sur moi que j'en ai presque peur. J'aimerai tellement partir en courant mais je ne peux pas. Je suis comme figé sur place.

-Alice ne t'as ton jamais appris à toquer aux portes avant d'entrer ?

- Ce n'est pas Alice.

Soudain il se retourne et là à cet instant deux magnifiques émeraudes me font fondre sur place. J'ai presque envie de lui sauter dessus. Comment fait-il sa pour me faire fondre en un seul regard ? Ne-suis pas censée être en colère contre lui ? Il faut vraiment que je parte avant qu'il ne me refasse souffrir. Il a trop d'emprise sur moi.

**J'espère que sa vous a plus. La suite très bientôt. Anastasie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila enfin le cinquième chapitre. Dsl pour le retard. **

_Soudain il se retourne et là à cet instant deux magnifiques émeraudes me font fondre sur place. J'ai presque envie de lui sauter dessus. Comment fait-il sa pour me faire fondre en un seul regard ? Ne-suis pas censée être en colère contre lui ? Il faut vraiment que je parte avant qu'il ne me refasse souffrir. Il a trop d'emprise sur moi_

- Bella c'est bien toi ?

Je suis figée sur place, prisonnière de mon propre corps. Je n'arrive pas a bougé, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Pourtant j'ai envie d'hurler, de lui montrer la douleur qu'il m'a fait ressentir mais j'ai surtout besoin de partir. Pourquoi suis 'je venu ici ? Pourquoi ai 'je voulu renouer avec un passé aussi beau que terrifiant.

Des questions, toujours et encore des questions.

- Bella dit quelque chose s'il te plait.

La voix d'Edward me ressorti de ma torpeur et dans un élan de lucidité incroyable, je pris mes jambes à mon cou sans même adresser le moindre petit regard à Edward. Arrivé en bas je crut être sortie d'affaire mais c'était sans compter sur Edward.

-Ou vas-tu comme sa Bella ?

- Lâche-moi Edward.

-Oh non ma jolie, sa fais 6 ans que j'attends de revoir ma meilleure amie. Alors si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme sa Swan, tu te trompes.

-Mais tu es complétement malade Edward. Sa fait 6 ans que tu es partie sans raison, 6 ans que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi, 6 ans que j'écris des mails qui restent sans réponses. Tu crois que tout va redevenir comme avant parce que tu as décidé ? Le pays des bisournous n'existe plus.

- Je sais tout ça. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert mais tu n'es pas la seul. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois.

- Crois-tu vraiment que t'es explication m'intéresse ?

- Tu es une bien piètre menteuse Swan. Tu n'attends que ça, sinon tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici.

- Peut-être que je les voulais mais finalement ça ne m'intéresse plus.

- Bell's arrête s'il te plait, tu te fais du mal.

-Mais arrête Cullen. Sa peut te faire quoi que je souffre ? J'ai souffert pendant 6 ans et tu ne t'en ai jamais soucié.

Edward contractais violement sa mâchoire. Comme lorsqu'il est contrarié. Il faut qu'il accepte la réalité le bonhomme.

Moi je faisais tout pour paraitre insensible mais je ne l'étais pas. Je mourrai d'envie de connaitre ses explications mais j'avais tellement peur. Peur qu'il invente un parfait mensonge.

- Comment oses- tu dire sa Bella ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un monstre. Je croyais que tu me connaissais un minimum depuis tout ce temps. Tu as toujours représenté beaucoup, tu souffrais je souffrais. Souviens toi.. Tu ne comprends pas que je suis partie par dépit et que..

- Stop, t'es mensonges ne m'intéresse pas Edward.

Il ne faut pas que je flanche, non il ne faut vraiment pas que le laisse reprendre le dessus.

- Mais ce ne sont vraiment pas des mensonges. Laisse-moi parler Belli. Tu peux me renier de ta vie mais laisse-moi juste parler avant. C'est tout ce que je demande. Tu peux bien m'accorder ça ?

- Je ne sais pas Edward, je ne sais pas ..

- S'il te plait Bella ..

Ah se sourire, comment voulais vous résister à sa.. J'allais lui accorder sa faveur quand une tornade brune me sauta dessus en hurlant mon prénom. Alice bien évidement.

- Oh Bella si tu savais tout ce qu'ils nous ai arrivé. Comme tu m'as manqué. Tu restes diné se soir ?

- Alice lâche Bella dit Edward d'une voix dur.

- Oh ça va frangin je te la laisse ta copine. Je t'attends à table Bell's

J'avais oublié toute l'énergie d'Alice. Elle m'avait manqué. Je mourrai d'envie de faire comme si de rien ne c'était passé mais je ne pouvais pas malheureusement. J'ai d'abord besoin de ses explications.

- Tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer Bella alors ?

- Je veux bien Edward mais pas se soir , il se fait tard , Jack doit m'attendre.

- Je comprends. Tu es as pied je suppose ?

- Oui mais je préfère marcher

- Hors de question, vu ta maladresse il est hors de question que tu marches seul la nuit dans cette foret.

- Je suis une grande fille Edward.

- Mais tu es maladroite et puis j'aimerai savoir où tu vis.

- D'accord mais ne m'adresse pas la parole de tout le trajet tant que je n'ai pas tes explications et que je ne les ai pas jugé valable c'est comme si tu n'étais pas revenu.

- Je peux me contenter de ça.

Edward nous conduisit à sa voiture. C'est étrange que je n'aie toujours pas aperçu Esmée. Mais bon elle doit être occupée.

Il avait toujours la même Volvo argenté. J'aimais bien cette voiture elle me rappelait le bon vieux temps. En parfait gentleman Edward m'ouvrit la portière. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. C'est du Edward tout craché. Le trajet se fit dans le calme le plus complet. J'appréciais le fait qu'Edward respecte mon souhait. Arrivé devant chez moi Edward m'ouvrit la portière et me posa une ultime question.

- On se voit quand pour les explications ?

- Demain à 17h au parc de Port Angeles, je travaille dans la ville.

- Pas de problème, j'y serai.

- Au revoir Edward.

- A demain Bella.

Je franchis le pas de ma porte et monta directement dans ma chambre. Jacob n'étais pas là. Encore son fichu travaille qui lui prend tout son temps.

Quelle journée éprouvante. Si j'avais su que j'allais revoir Edward.

J'appelais vite fais Angela comme je lui avais promis et éteignis ma lumière. Je pensais beaucoup à Edward avant de m'endormir. Je pensais à notre jeunesse et je me mis même à imaginer un avenir commun. Est-ce un signe ?

Une chose est sûre, demain j'allais enfin savoir.

**Voila :) **


	6. Chapitre 6

Me voilà devant le parc, je vais enfin savoir. J'observe Edward assis sur un banc et un millions de scénarios se déroule dans ma tête. Je me demande surtout si ces explications vont me soulager d'un fardeau ou me faire couler. Je ne peux plus reculer il est temps de savoir.

- Salut Edward.

- Salut Bella. J'ai eu peur à un moment que tu ne viennes pas.

- Moi aussi mais je pense que m'ont besoin de savoir est trop puissant pour que je me défile.

- Bien. Je vais tout t'expliquer avec honnêteté, cependant je voudrais que tu ne m'interrompes pas. Ce n'est pas une période agréable de ma vie et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver au bout de mes explications si tu m'interromps.

- Je ferai mon possible.

- Promet Bella s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Cette période devait vraiment être horrible s'il doutait sur sa capacité à ne pas arriver au bout de son récit. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si abattu sauf peut-être à l'enterrement de son Grand-père paternelle. Je dois bien avouer que cela m'inquiétais quelque peu.

- Je suis donc parti un mercredi matin de juin 2006. Je n'avais pas encore 18 ans. Carlisle est venu nous dire qu'il avait été muté en AFGANISTHAN pour une durée indéterminée. Il y avait à l'époque un manque cruel de médecin dans ce pays. Carlisle ne savait pas si la mission allez être courte ou longue et il ne voulait pas alarmer les habitants de Forks avec des adieux peut être inutile. Voilà pourquoi n'ont n'avions divulgué aucune information sur notre départ. Je t'ai cependant laissé mon mail car je ne pouvais pas imaginer être sans nouvelle de ma Bella. Cependant une fois arrivé au pays, j'ai décidé de ne pas te donner de nouvelle car si je t'avais écrit un mail tu aurais vite réussi grâce à l'aide de Charlie à trouver ma situation géographique. Or, je ne voulais pas que tu viennes à ma recherche. J'ai vu des choses horribles Bella, des petites filles de 9 ans lapider sur la place publique car elles refusaient d'appliquer la Charia. Des bombes pouvais explosait a tout moments sur la maison. Ça nous est d'ailleurs arrivé une fois. Ma famille n'a rien eu grâce au bon conseil de Carlisle mais Heidi la copine d'Emmet est morte dans l'accident. Après cet accident je n'ai plus envisagé de t'écrire. Avant je doutais mais je ne pouvais pas agir de manière si égoïste et mettre ta vie en danger. Tu m'as terriblement manqué Bella, voir toute cette détresse dans tes mails et la haine que tu me vouais m'a brisé le cœur un nombre infini de fois. Papa voulais que nous rentions au pays il trouvait la situation trop dangereuse mais maman ne voulais pas, elle n'a cessé de penser que nous étions une famille et que si un malheur devrais arriver il nous frapperait tous et pas seulement un membre de la famille. Enfaite je crois qu'elle aime trop Carlisle pour vivre loin de lui. La mission de papa a pris fin il y a une semaine. Nous avions donc décidé de rentrer à Forks. J'étais tellement impatient de te revoir et je suis content d'être à tes coté. Cependant je peux comprendre ton trouble. Le dernier mail que tu m'as écrit a été horrible. Ma Bella se marie et je ne peux même pas être présent à ce merveilleux événement. Je ne pouvais pas venir pour repartir. Je n'aurais pas réussi et ma place étais au prés de ma famille. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas venu. Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuille beaucoup Bell's et je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut pour que notre amitié redevienne ce qu'elle était avant. Mais pitié Bella accorde moi une deuxième chance. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es bien plus que ma Meilleure amie tu l'as tellement bien dit dans ton dernier mail.

Alors c'est donc ça. Les Cullen sont partis vivre dans un pays en guerre. J'ai imaginé un millier de raison à l'absence de nouvelle d'Edward. J'ai pensé qu'il ne me trouvait plus assez bien pour lui. Mais jamais je n'ai imaginé qu'il est fait tout cela pour me protéger. Vu la douleur qui émanait de son visage lors du récit je ne crois pas qu'il mente. Je pense être en mesure de lui accorder une sorte de deuxième change. J'aime tellement Edward malgré la mal qu'il m'a fait. Cependant je dois encore lui poser quelques questions.

- Edward je peux te posais quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr Bella.

- Comment va Emmet ?

- Il va bien, quelque mois après la mort d'Heidi, il a rencontré la fille d'un richissime banquier. Rosalie a presque réussi à lui faire oublier son premier amour. Cependant il se sent encore un peu coupable de la mort de la jeune femme.

- Emmet est de retour ou est 'il resté en Afghanistan ?

Edward éclata d'un rire franc. Cela fit du bien à la jeune femme qui se détendit un peu.

- Emmet est de retour et a même emporter Rosalie dans ses bagages. Alice a emmené Jasper le frère de Rosalie. Ils sortent ensemble depuis un moment et disons qu'ils sont extrêmement fusionnel.

- Emmet aime plus Rosalie ou Heidi selon toi ?

- Rosalie, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est une certitude mais disons que c'est extrêmement dur pour lui d'oublier Heidi vu qu'il se sent coupable de sa mort.

- Je vois.

- As-tu d'autre question ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas vu Esmée hier, lui est 'il arrivée quelque chose ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Esmée, elle est juste allé en Angleterre au chevet de son père qui est mourant. Alice, Emmet, Carlisle et moi-même n'y sommes pas aller car nous n'avions jamais connu le père de maman. C'était un homme violent mais je pense qu'Esmée ressent le besoin d'être prés de son pére lors de ses derniers instants.

- D'accord, Edward as-tu fait des études ?

- Oui bien sûr, ils ont de très bon conservatoire en Afganistahan. Je devrais trouver sans problème un poste au conservatoire de Seattle.

- D'autres questions Bella ?

- Non c'est bon.

- Très bien moi j'en ai une.

- Vas y

- M'accordes-tu une deuxième chance ?

- A une condition.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

- Ne part plus jamais sans me donner de nouvelle Cullen.

- Je te le promets Swan.

Edward me pris alors dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer dans les airs. Que ça fait du bien d'être dans ses bras. Il m'a tellement manqué et je l'aime tellement je crois.

- Je suis donc pardonner ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ma Bella.

Nous nous promenions encore un peu dans le parc en parlant du bon vieux temps comme si rien ne c'était passer. Nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphone et Edward m'invite même à venir diner samedi soir à la villa avec Jacob pour rencontrer Jasper et Rosalie. Ca fait tellement du bien de retrouver Edward. Je me sens plus vivante que jamais. Jacob n'arrive pas à me rendre comme cela.

Vers les 19h je prends la décision de renter cher moi. Edward m'accompagne jusqu'à ma voiture et me colle un bisou sur la joue. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'en aperçoit et se retient d'exploser de rire. Cullen ne perd rien pour attendre. Parole de Swan.

Une fois à la maison je corrige quelques copies, me prépare un rapide repas. De toutes façons Jake ne rentreras pas avant 22 heures.

Je me couche sereine en repensant à ce que m'a dit Edward plus tôt « Tu es bien plus que ma meilleure-amie ». Se pourrait 'il qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. L'avenir s'annonce radieux. Cependant j'appréhende un peu la réaction de Charlie et Jacob quand je leur annoncerai que je fréquente à nouveau Edward.


	7. Altercation

**Voici un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard.**

Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que je fréquente Edward. Dire que tout est comme avant s'avérerai être un parfait mensonge. Je passe toujours des moments plus que fantastique avec ce dernier mais je me méfie aussi énormément de lui. Je crois que malgré tout ce qu'il m'a dit, la peur qu'il reparte me hante toujours. Peut-être que cette angoisse s'effacera avec le temps, nous verrons bien.

En attendant il faut que je réfléchisse à la meilleure façon de dire à Jacob qu'Edward est de retour, à nouveau mon ami et que nous irons diner pas plus tard que ce soir chez ce dernier. La chose s'annonce extrêmement dure. Effectivement, Jacob a beau ne pas connaitre Edward il le hait déjà. Cette image péjorative que Jacob a d'Edward est surement du à Charlie. En effet, quand Jacob est allé demander ma main à mon père, ce dernier jugeait important de l'informer sur une partie importante de ma vie En outre, tout ce qui touchait Edward. Il a surement fait sa pour le mettre garde, pour le dissuader d'abandonner un jour sa fragile petite fille sinon en bon papa il ira le traquer jusqu'au bout du monde. J'avais bien sur parlé de mon histoire avec Edward à mon actuel mari mais jamais de façon péjorative. Effectivement, j'avais beau le haïr, je crois qu'au plus profond de mon être, Edward restait la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. De plus l'annonce serra compliqué car la situation n'est pas au beau fixe avec mon époux. Jacob veux plus que jamais un enfant et moi je ne nous vois toujours pas dans un rôle de parents.

-BELLA

Le moment fatidique est arrivé.

-Salut Jack, ça va ?

-J'ai connu mieux mais j'ai connu pire. Et toi ?

-Euh oui, vient juste t'assoir au salon, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Tu veux divorcer, tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Jack stop avec tes suppositions, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous ou du moins pas directement. Et si sa peut te rassurer non je n'ai pas demandé le divorce et je n'ai personne. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander sa, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui rentre la plupart du temps après 22h. Mais bon ce n'est pas le sujet.

J'avais débité ces paroles à une vitesse incroyable, preuve non négligeable de mon stress à ce moment-là.

-Ok je t'écoute Bella, quel est la chose si importante que tu dois me dire.

-Tu te souviens d'Edward Cullen ?

-Comment oublier ce petit morveux, ton père m'a fait un tel discours à son sujet le jour où je lui ai demandé ta main. Je crois d'ailleurs que le chef Swan ne m'a jamais parlé aussi longtemps que ce jour-là.

-Oui je m'en souviens. Jacob, avant de passer à la suite promet moi de ne pas t'énerver.

-Oui madame Black

Ce nom sonna si faux, après plus d'un an de mariage, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire.

-Voilà donc Edward est revenu, cela fait un peu prés un mois qu'il vit à Forks et que je le fréquente. Il m'a raconté son histoire et je l'ai cru. Tu te demandes surement pourquoi ? La réponse est simple, je n'ai jamais vu autant de sincérité dans ses yeux et crois-moi ou non j'en ai vu plus que je ne le crois. Nous sommes donc malgré quelques peurs encore présente redevenu amis et c'est donc tout naturellement que nous sommes invités toi et moi à venir diner chez les Cullen.

-C'est une blague Bell's ?

-Non.

-Attend tu es en tains de me dire que cette ordure, qui t'a prise pour une co*** reviens après 6 ans d'absence, te raconte une histoire à deux balles et toi tu es tellement naïve que tu le crois. Il ne t'a jamais aimé, que ça te plaise ou non c'est comme ça

-Je t'interdis de parler d'Edward comme ça, tu le connais pas et Charlie ne le connais pas comme moi. Je l'aurai vu si il mentait et là ce n'étais pas le cas.

-Ah oui mais c'est vrai, tu lui vous un tel culte à ton Edward. Tu ne l'a jamais oublié malgré tout ce que tu as beau dire. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé comme tu l'aimes lui. J'ai vu la lettre que tu lui as écrit avant notre mariage et tu le disais toi-même, tu n'auras jamais le même lien avec moi qu'avec lui et c'est bien sa le problème.

-Mais non ce n'est pas le problème, c'est même mieux ainsi. Toi je t'aime, lui c'est mon ami.

-C'est faux Bella et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis ton ami, celui qui t'a aidé à te relever mais pas tout à fait car le seul qui pourra te relever complétement c'est malheureusement Edward car c'est lui que tu aimes. Notre mariage est un mensonge. Tu as juste accepté de m'épouser pour montrer à tout le monde est surtout ton père que tu étais forte et que tu savais avançais.

-Non c'est faux Jack, je t'ai épousé par amour.

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu ne me fais pas d'enfants ? Tu es comme absente depuis qu'on est marié comme si tu avais fait une erreur, tu es tout le temps dans ton monde donc tu penses sans cesse à Edward.

-Mais si tu es conscient de tout ça pourquoi tu ne me quittes pas ?

-Je me le demande par moment, je crois que faire un enfant nous sauverai mais je me fais de faux espoir, regarde tu le défends face à moi.

-Mais je ne vais te laisser critiquer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

-Et que tu adores.

-Oui aussi, mais je t'aime aussi.

-Et si je te dis que sa fais 8 mois que je te trompe, ce qui explique que je rentre tard. Tu m'aimes encore ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te trompe Belli.

-Pourquoi Jack ?

-J'avais besoin de me sentir aimé.

-Je t'aime moi.

-Non ou du moins pas comme je le veux.

-Stop Jack, sa suffit pour ce soir, je crois qu'après sa j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de savoir quoi faire pour notre couple et peut être de voir ce que je ressens pour Edward et toi. Je pars.

-Chez Edward ?

-Entre autre je suis invité et j'y vais seul, après j'airai surement chez Angela

- C'est ce qu'on dis..

C'est sûr ces mots que notre discussion s'acheva. Je n'avais rien laissé transparaitre mais les paroles de Jacob m'avais beaucoup affectés et c'est seulement dans la voiture que je laisse enfin mes larmes couler. Il m'a trompé, a insulté Edward, m'a accusé de milles choses et même si j'ai dit que tout est faux, je ne le pense pas vraiment.

A ce moment-là je ne sais pas si me rendre chez Edward toute larmoyante est une bonne idée, je ne sais pas si je lui raconterai mon altercation avec Jacob. En fait, au moment où je me rends au diner des Cullen je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer et toute mes certitude ce sont envolé.

**J'espère que sa vous a plus. Anastasie**


	8. Comme avant

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre :) **

Voilà maintenant 10 minutes que je suis devant la porte des Cullen et je n'ai toujours pas appuyé sur cette sonnette. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, si ce n'est gâcher une soirée avec mes états d'âmes. Mes yeux sont rougit pas les pleurs et les larmes continue de couler. J'ai l'impression que cela ne va jamais s'arrêter. Je décide enfin d'appuyer sur la sonnette mais pas pour prendre part au repas, juste pour dire que je ne viendrai finalement pas et qu'ils peuvent commencer leur fête.

C'est un Edward plus que magnifique qui m'ouvre la porte avec un irrésistible sourire en coin. Il porte une chemise grise avec une veste de costume et un jean regular dans les tons bleus gris. Edward a accessoirisé sa tenue avec une sèche pourpre et une paire de derbies bleus marines. Cela lui donne un look causal chic maitrisé à merveille. Alice est surement passée par là. Je me sens tout d'un coup ridicule avec mon jean et mon sweat des Yankees. Cependant la mine joyeuse d'Edward est de courte durée. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je pleure et que je suis tremper à cause de la pluie il me fait immédiatement rentrer dans la villa.

-_Bella que ce passe-t-il ? _demande-t-il d'une voie douce.

-_Je ne reste pas diner Edward, je vais chez Angie._ Réussi-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser prendre la route dans cet état. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, de plus tu es trempée, si tu ne te changes pas et ne te douches pas rapidement tu vas être malade. Je vais demander à Alice de te prêter des vêtements et je vais te faire couler un bain.

-Non Edward, je dois aller chez Angela.

-Ça ne sert à rien de discuter Bella. Tu iras plus tard chez Angela. Je ne pense pas que ça soit urgent sinon tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Edward se montra plus autoritaire mais sa voie était toujours aussi douce.

-_Mais …_

-_Ai-je tord ou non ? _

-_Non. _Bougonnai-je

-_Bien je vais juste chercher Alice, ne bouge pas Bella._

-Edward_, je ne veux voir personne ce soir, dis leur juste que je suis là mais que je vais finalement rester seul avec toi. Dis leur qu'on a besoin de parler, de se retrouver je ne sais pas invente quelque chose mais ne les alarmes pas trop. S'il te plait Edward. _Mes sanglots avait repris de plus belle.

-_Et du calmes Bella, ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Esmée comprendra et ne t'en voudra pas, de toute façon elle fait toujours trop de nourritures._

Edward réussi grâce à cette phrase à provoquer chez moi un rire bref. Soudain, il me prit la main, et m'entraina à l'étage. Il me fit pénétrer dans sa chambre et m'entraina dans sa salle de bain ou il me fit couler un bon bain chaud. Il s'absenta et revint 5 min plus tard avec un plateau de nourriture et des vieux habits à moi que j'avais dû laisser là à l'époque. Il est vrai que je dormais souvent chez les Cullen et j'avais donc pris l'habitude de laisser des habits dans la villa. Néanmoins savoir qu'Edward les avait gardés me confirma que malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment renié de sa vie.

-_Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que tes vieux habits. Depuis que Emmet a découpé des Tee-shirt d'Alice pour en faire des chiffons car celle- ci l'avait battu au baseball, cette dernière a pris l'habitude de fermer son dressing à clé et crois-moi ou non, on a jamais réussi à mettre la main sur cette clé. _

J'explosais d'un rire franc, j'adorais cette famille avec toutes leurs histoires. Je crois que il n'y que Emmet, Alice et Edward pour me faire rire autant. La relation que j'ai avec Angela est bien différente que celle que j'ai avec la fratrie Cullen mais néanmoins tout aussi importante.

-_Ce n'est pas grave du tout Edward, c'est parfait_. Je lui adressais un sourire sincère. _Si je n'ai_ _pas grossi je devrai rentrer sans problèmes dans mes vieux habits._

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Edward d'explosait de rire.

-_Tu n'as pas pris un gramme rassure toi. Je dirai même que tu as maigri. Mais bon assez parler Bella, file dans ce bain avant que l'eau soit froide et que je tu tombes malades. Je vais voir mes parents et je leur explique. Je t'attends dans ma chambre. Prend ton temps surtout. Et mange._

-_D'accord Edward._

Prendre un bain me fit le plus grand bien. De plus, cette salle de bain était remplie de souvenir. Petits avec Edward nous prenions le bain ensemble et nous nous amusions à jouer aux pirates. Plus tard vers les 10 ans, c'était le temps des batailles avec des pistolets à eaux pour le plus grand malheur d'Esmée. A l''adolescence c'est dans cette salle bain que nous nous brossions les dents lors de nos soirées et que nous finissions avec plein de dentifrices partout parce que nous n'arrivions pas à rester sérieux.

Je me savonnais avec le savon d'Edward. Autant que ce bain serve vraiment à quelque chose. De plus, j'aime vraiment le savon d'Edward, il sent extrêmement bon tout le contraire de celui de Jack. Je sors rapidement du bain, m'emmitoufle dans une serviette et enfile les habits préparés par mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier, a raison je n'ai pas pris un gramme ces habits me vont toujours à merveille.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Edward est allongé sur son lit et est plongé dans un bouquin. Je prends le temps de l'admirer. Il a changé de tenu est à enfilé un survêt .Il a cet air concentrer sur son visage, il est incroyablement beau. Je m'approche doucement et lui demande ce qu'il lit.

-_« Le conte des deux cités » un grand classique Anglais que je n'ai jamais lu, il est temps que je comble ce vide dans ma culture._

Je reconnaissais bien Edward. Il était très intelligent et avait toujours soif d'apprendre. Il partageait aussi mon amour pour la lecture et comprenait donc que je puisse passer des journées entières à lire.

-_Je ne l'ai jamais lu et pourtant je suis prof de littérature. Tu voudras bien me le prêter quand tu l'auras fini ? _

-_Pas de soucis Bella._

-_Edward ? _

-_Hum ? _

-_Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez Angela, j'ai juste envie de passer une soirée comme au bon vieux temps, manger des popcorns, regarder un bon film comme à l'époque, rigoler…_

-_Sa me ferai extrêmement plaisir ma belle. Tu peux même rester dormir à la maison si tu veux, la chambre d'ami est toujours prêtre._

-A vrai dire ça m'arrangerai bien, je me vois mal débarquer à minuit chez Angie ou Charlie.

Ma dernière phrase nous fit bien rire.

-_Bella ? _

-_Oui ? _

-_Il s'est passé quoi ce soir ? _Edward avait enfin posé la question tant redoutée.

-_Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser ce soir, je te raconterai tout sa demain promis. _Après tout pourquoi le lui cacher sa, il avait le droit de savoir cela le concernait un peu quand même.

-_Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée Bella._

-_J'y tiens Edward mais pas ce soir. Enfaite tu m'as beaucoup manqué, plus que je ne le soupçonnais, sa fait tellement du bien de te retrouver._

-_Moi aussi Bella, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué._

-_J'en ai ma petite idée._

Edward me fit taire par un gros câlin. Que j'aimais ça, je sentis même des papillons dans mon bas ventre. Etrange. J'avais envie de rester dans les bras d'Edward des heures, des jours, des mois, des années mais néanmoins j'interrompis quand même notre étreindre.

-_On n'était pas censé regarder un film ? _

-_Effectivement, je vais chercher les popcorns, choisis un film._

J'avais oublié que sa vidéothèque était aussi bien remplie. Finalement je me décidais pour un succès français « Intouchable ». Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais la tête sur le torse d'Edward qui me tenait fermement contre lui en train de rire devant les clowneries de Driss et les malheurs de Philippe. Je suis bien trop émotive devant les films. Edward ne l'avait pas oublié et avait même prévu une boite de mouchoirs. Il se moqua gentiment de moi et c'est pour cela qu'il se prit un oreiller dans la figure. Raison pour laquelle la soirée s'acheva avec une belle bataille de polochons.

Vers les 1h du matin nous décidions de nous préparer pour aller au lit. Edward me passa l'un de ses Tee-shirt et un caleçon. Ce n'est pas très beau mais s'adore quand même porter les habits d'Edward. Le brossage de dent n'était guère mieux que durant notre adolescence. Je me retrouvais avec pleins de dentifrices et Edward aussi. C'est donc mort de rire que nous regagnons la chambre d'Edward.

-_Je vais t'accompagner à la chambre d'amis._

-_Edward ? _

-_Oui ? _

-Je _peux rester dormir avec toi, tu sais comme avant ? _J'avais prononcé ces paroles comme un murmure et je dus les répéter une deuxième fois car Edward n'avais bien sûr rien entendu.

-_Bien sûr Bella !_ Il me prit le menton avec délicatesse me forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. _Je n'osais pas te le demander à cause de ton mari mais tu sais, il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon lit._

-_Même quand tu seras marié ? _Demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

-_Même quand je serai marié, on virera ma femme. _Dit-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

-_Que c'est flatteur._

-_Tu sais, Bella tu passeras toujours avant beaucoup de choses, je croyais que tu avais compris sa. Aller assez parler il est temps de dormir. Au lit miss Swan._

C'est sûr c'est paroles que nous regagnons le lit King Size d'Edward. Nous nous allongions, je posais ma tête sur le torse d'Edward et ce dernier entoura mes épaules de ses bras et nous entrelacions nos jambes. Comme avant. Il est vrai que j'avais passé de nombreuses nuits depuis que je suis petite dans ce lit avec Edward. A force j'avais aussi fini par le considérer comme mon lit.

-_Dit Edward ? _

-_Oui Bella ? _

-_Tu as dit que je passe avant beaucoup de choses, ça veut dire quoi exactement ? _

-_Tu es bien trop curieuse Bell's._

-_Pourquoi je m'étonne que tu ne dises rien, quand ça me concerne tu es un handicapé des sentiments._

-_Comme toi. _Nous éclations de rire, je comprenais que Edward ne dise rien, il en avait déjà beaucoup dit ce soir et notre relation a fait un pas de géant, j'avais enfin retrouvé MON Edward.

Nous parlions encore un peu de nos vieux souvenirs et quand je ne pus retenir un bâillement, Edward me souhaita bonne nuit, me fit un gros bisou sur la joue et resserra son étreinte sur mes épaules comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. La soirée qui avait pourtant si mal commençai avait fini en beauté. Edward a réussi à me faire oublier l'histoire d'une soirée tous mes déboires. Ce soir je me sentais enfin en paix, à ma place, le trou dans ma poitrine était complétement fermé. Je crois que Jacob avait raison : seul Edward peut me relever complétement. Il faut vraiment que je mette certaines choses aux claires. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je rejoignis les bras de Morphes, heureuse comme je ne l'avais plus était depuis 6 ans.

**J'éspère que sa vous a plus.**

**A bientôt.**

**Anastasie.**


End file.
